


DIY figging

by dennisi



Category: Original Work
Genre: DIY, Figging, Original Character(s), Other, Spanking, do it yourself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennisi/pseuds/dennisi
Kudos: 36





	DIY figging

[P1 https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/CEzJgrhM8VaZLOF.jpg ](https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/CEzJgrhM8VaZLOF.jpg)

[P1補充 https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/LMoVGv57srASwnd.jpg ](https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/LMoVGv57srASwnd.jpg)

[P2 https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/RZLaGrdkC5bNDeB.jpg ](https://i.loli.net/2019/11/15/RZLaGrdkC5bNDeB.jpg)

[(慎點)JO5喬魯米斯](https://i.loli.net/2020/01/10/ELBkQFqIDiYfVjp.jpg)


End file.
